


Oreos and Milk: A Collection of Drabbles

by Lovelywik



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Compilation, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, mostly at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simonvs Universe drabbles bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Eat Oreos

**TO:** bluegreen118@gmail.com  
**FROM:** hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
**TIME:**  Fri, Mar 6, 2015 at 3:59 PM  
**SUBJECT** : How to Eat Oreos

Obviously there is no specific way to eat Oreos, but as your boyfriend and an Oreo lover, it is my obligation to give you all the VIP insider knowledge on eating the most freaking delicious and delectable junk food on this planet.

Firstly, I'm sure you know this already, Oreos come in many different flavours. There's the original (chocolate), vanilla, then everything else. Sometimes everything else can taste just as good as the original, but really, nothing can beat what's already dubbed as the best flavour by none other than myself and the twenty million other Oreos lovers in the world. Obviously Double Stuf'd are the best and are on the "need to have list" when it comes to a Zombie Envasion. A Simon Zombie invasion at least. That's how you'll survive if I end up as a zombie. Which you might now, can happen when I don't get enough sleep. 

So onto the specifics. Oreos can be eaten in many different ways. That's why I am writing this. To inform you of the different ways.

First is the regular and plain way. Stuffing the cookie into your mouth. No milk, no nothing. No fun.

Second is playing with the Oreo by removing one side of the cookie. It is optional to lick the icing off, then eat the cookies. But why would you want to destroy the perfection it already is with the icing? (Okay, I eat them like this sometimes. I'm not trying to judge, just saying.)

Lastly, as well as the _best_  way to eat them is by getting a glass of milk, then letting it soak for a good few seconds, then take several bites as to savor it for longer. The mushier it is, the better. Like what we did on our date with the mini Oreos. (By the way, they were one of the best Oreos I've ever had. I'm thinking that your presence made them taste even better than usual. That's saying a lot.)

There are actually several other ways to eat Oreos, like crunching them into crumbs and putting them as a topping on your Oreo ice cream, maybe serving it to your boyfriend. This was what I was really getting to was this: let's go out for Oreo ice cream tomorrow?

Love, Simon


	2. Email Shenanigans

**TO:** hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
**FROM** : bluegreen118@gmail.com  
**TIME** : Wed, Feb 18, 2015 at 3:55 PM  
**SUBJECT:** Cellular Devices

Simon,

I've had this very curious thought lately about our email exchanges for us to ponder upon. Why is it that we continue to email one another when we have one another's phone numbers? I've looked through my messages on my phone and have realized that most of your messages say "Check your email! :) " Or asking about when soccer practice is. (I'd like to remind you, our next game is this Friday.)

Sometimes I think it's a little inconvenient because I only ever check my email on my laptop, and sometimes I see your message late because I get home late from practice. Don't take this as me not liking our email exchanges. I really do enjoy them. I like to think we email more often because it's sort of nostalgic in a sense, as well as a habit since we've been emailing one another since last year. And well, it's become our thing.

What do you think?

Love, Bram

___

 **TO:** bluegren118@gmail.com  
**FROM** : hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
**TIME:** Wed, Feb 18, 2015 at 4:46 PM  
**SUBJECT** : RE: Cellular Devices

HA, I got your text about checking my email.

I agree, Bram, on that nostalgic sense, and everything you said. But I think it's also due to the fact that my phone always tends to mess up what I want to say with freaking autocorrect. You may see messages late, but I think our "Check your email! :)" gives a small sense of excitement over what the message contains. That's how I felt at least when you sent me that text ahaha. But I'll keep that in mind to start sending you more messages via phone. Although there may be an increase of kissy face emojis from now on. Since I figure we can't kiss over email, that's sort of the second best thing.

And fear not, I have not forgotten the date. I will be there in disguise. (I'm not going as Draco this time, so hopefully I won't be _too_ distracting.) I'm still going to email you of course, but now along with an increase of text messages and calling. 

You've been warned.

Love, Simon.


	3. I Just Want to Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in grade 9!  
> Wrote this on a whim, so there may be an abundance of grammar errors, but I hope you guys enjoy!! ( ᐛ )و

Bram's fingers were jittery as he slipped into his chair across from the blond haired, grey eyed boy. God, he had to stop looking in his direction. They were two weeks into school and his body was still acting up like this every time he crossed paths with the guy. Bram stared back at the whiteboard, trying to clear his thoughts. He'd almost tripped and fell when he entered the classroom when he saw that Simon was actually in class early. Bram always tried to get to class earlier so things like that wouldn't happen.

Science class started, but Bram was only partially listening to Mrs. Alldenberg as she rambled on about the elements and the significance to the numbers above and below the letter. He was just so constantly aware of the presence Simon had, he couldn't concentrate. It was all likely to do with his huge ass crush on the guy. Goodness, he _had_ to figure out a way to get his mind off of the guy, his grades were going to be in jeopardy.

When Mrs. Alldenberg announced a mini project (to create a fun way to help students memorize the first twenty elements of the periodic table),making students work in pairs, Bram was almost relieved. He could get his mind off of Simon by working with the sort-of-friend he'd made with the guy beside him, Garrett. They had bonding through the idea of joining the Soccer team. But Bram's heart almost stopped when their teacher announced that she had already paired students off, saying it was a change to "make new friends and get to know one another better." Bram had this strange feeling in chest as his teacher began to announce pairs. He just _knew_ that she would pair him up with Simon. He just knew it. And he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Bram Greenfeld," she called out. "You'll be working with... let's see, the cutest guy in the entire class- Simon Spier- because I know you won't be coherent and may just fail this project because of your incapability to talk to cute boys, which, AHAHAhahaha, means less marking for me."

Not in her exact words, but that was very much how Bram felt when she announced his partner. Bram was frozen in place, heart beating faster than a hummingbirds as thoughts about how badly this interaction was going to turn out. Mrs. Alldenberg called out the rest of the pairings and soon partners would switch seats. Goodness gracious how was he going to make it through this class? 

Next thing he knew, Simon was sitting next to him. And they were discussing what things to do for the project. It was a little surreal. He didn't even remember half of what they talked about. Which really sucked because Bram wanted to go over it for the rest of his day because: HE ACTUALLY HAD A CONVERSATION WITH SIMON. Okay, so he'd been a stiff board and only spoke when necessary, but wow he didn't bumble through and accidentally blurt out how cute he thought Simon was. Or about how funny thought he was. Or about how pretty his eyes were. 

As Bram rode on the bus home later that day, a little proud that he hadn't made an embarrassment of himself, he thought of how wonderful it had been talking to Simon. How he'd love to be friends with him.

If only he wasn't so painfully shy around him.


End file.
